


What You Have Done

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The morning after the night before.





	What You Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**What You Have Done**

**by:** keladryb

**Character(s):** CJ, Amy  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Amy  
**Category(s):** Drabble, Slash  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  If I did, I'd be rich.  
**Summary:** The morning after the night before.  
**Written:** May, 2004  
**Feedback:** Cherished.  
**Author's Note:**   For tww100's challenge #45, "Day".   Sort of inspired by Eodrakken, but in a way only he would recognize. "Dead Irish Writers" post-ep.  


Daylight peeks between the blinds, casting a soft glow on the naked body lying beside you. You're momentarily confused, then suddenly, it all comes flooding back. The wine, the conversation, _O Canada_ , and that fucking corkscrew. 

"You shouldn't be driving tonight," whispered softly, so the press won't hear. 

"Neither should you," then a beat. "Share a cab?" 

Next to you, Amy stirs, and you resist the urge to bolt before the other woman - your lover? - wakes. You close your eyes, trying to shut out the day, but the thought is swarming in your head: _Christ, CJ, what have you done?_


End file.
